deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Marker Symbols
Marker Symbols are a set of symbols produced by the Markers. Included among the graffiti scattered throughout the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] and the Sprawl, Marker Script is readily apparent. As Isaac's dementia set in, he began to hear the symbols whispering to him. He even mentioned this in the Dementia Trailer. The symbols represented DNA which was why the Marker was a double helix with these symbols on it representing the DNA of the Necromorphs. Trivia * Marker Symbols are commonly mislabeled "Unitology Symbols" because of their strong association and use with Unitology. * Most of the symbols that are written all over the walls in the Ishimura seem to mostly be written in blood, though some are written in marker pen. * In Dead Space: Martyr, Hennessy becomes increasingly insane the closer he comes to the Black Marker, after he kills his co-pilot, Dantec, the Symbols flash in his head and he is overwhelmed with the urge to write them down, and he uses the only thing he has, the blood of Dantec, once the entire sub is covered he has used all of Dantec's blood, and all of the wall space so he is forced to use his own blood and body to finish the Symbols, he dies shortly after. * In Dead Space 2 it is revealed that both Markers revealed codes that give information on how to create more Markers. This is how the Marker on the Sprawl was made. Kinner Phelps, a scientist who worked on the creation of the Sprawl Marker, has speculated that the Markers, starting with the Black Marker, have been actively manipulating humans into making Marker copies,It's Making Us Make It! but this is not known for certain. * Also in Dead Space 2 according to Daina, the Marker's hallucination defense creates a self replicating signal to an afflicted person's mind which will eventually kill them. This would mean that even after a Marker was destroyed the person would die. This possible lethality of the hallucinations could be a ruse though as Daina actually had no interest in curing Isaac's mind but based on the game it seems likely. Another likely possibility is that the hallucinations are being caused by the NEW Marker considering that as the Marker seems to be becoming more aware of Isaac's actions to destroy it the more dangerous the hallucinations become. This also explains the actions of the 2 separate Markers from the first and second games, this being that if the Markers are sentient, they can either choose to generate necromorph outbreaks or suppress them. What this means is that the first Marker only wished to stop the outbreak, while Isaac's dementia was a side effect of its contact with Isaac; The second Marker had different plans however, and actively used his said dementia to hamper him. * In Dead Space 2, if you pan the camera up from the main menu, there will be some Marker symbols written in the top left corner. Above the image of the Marker. The text translates to: "In the end, it all comes down to just one little thing..." * In Dead Space 2, if you pan the camera down from the main menu, there will be some marker symbols written in the bottom right corner. The text translates to: "Unity after death, Unity Forever" It is not clear if this text is a continuation of the text in the top left, or a separate message. * Ellie Langford wears a bracelet in Dead Space 2 that bears the word "LIFE" in Marker Script. * During Hans Tiedemann last main appearance in Dead Space 2, one can see that he has Marker Symbols on his burnt forehead, which spell, "PAIN". Gallery File:Altmanls8.png|A particularly legible Cipher File:Dslanguage.jpg|Marker Script left on the Ishimura Sources Category:Markers